The Lion Awakes
Plot This film will reach out in the most honest and meaningful way possible, to explore the extraordinary and hitherto untold story of the faith and friendship between C.S Lewis and J.R.R Tolkien. J.R.R Tolkien has never been portrayed on the big screen, nor has the interplay between these two literary giants been told in the grand and compelling manner that the story demands. The Lion Awakes will witness the carnage that both men endured in the trenches of WWI. And you will see how C.S (Jack) Lewis found redemption during WW2 by addressing Britain in her darkest hour, becoming the second most recognized voice on the radio after Winston Churchill. You will discover how these incredible writers encouraged each other to explore and develop their fantasy worlds of Narnia and Middle-Earth, leading each man to become the author of a billion dollar franchise! Production Three Agree Films plan to release the film in 2013, in honour of the 50th anniversary of C.S Lewis’s death. The film will also be very timely with the renewed interest in J.R.R. Tolkien thanks to the release of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey in December, 2012, and The Hobbit: There and Back Again in December, 2013. The Lion Awakes will be a high-quality film that will aim to continue a rich tradition of British films that reach a global audience. The Lion Awakes will also greatly intrigue fans of two of the world's most enduring literary creations, which also happen to be two of Hollywood's highest-earning franchises. Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy earned close to $3 billion in theatres worldwide between 2001 and 2005, and The Chronicles of Narnia has earned over $1.5 billion. The Chronicles of Narnia and Tolkien/Middle Earth fan base numbers in the tens of millions. We want to reach out to you all to demonstrate a massive global audience for this most “British” of films. The movie will play to a worldwide family, fantasy and Christian audience. The epic fantasy film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, directed by Peter Jackson, will release in 2012 so all you Tolkien fans MUST see how your favourite author is shown on the big screen! The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe adapts for a theatre version in London mid 2012. J.R.R Tolkien has never portrayed on the big screen offering an “A” list actor to break new ground. We are legally represented by Paul Renney (The Kings Speech) in London and are currently in negotiations to craft this incredible screenplay into the most important film of the decade. We are also looking for brilliant actors to portray the main characters. Once the cast and director have been chosen, their names and the film will appear on IMDB. Tagline In 1941 London was attacked for 76 consecutive nights and bombs fell like black rain from the evening sky. In Britain’s darkest hour the BBC turned to the most unlikely of men, to address his nation about hope - when all hope seemed lost. C. S. Lewis was a boy of imagination, thrust into the killing fields of WWI. As the boy grew to become a man of doubt, the war built a wall against all belief. A man named J.R.R Tolkien challenged his doubts and fired his imagination. Brick by brick, the wall began to crumble and the lost joy of childhood returned. Before they created their worlds of Narnia and Middle-earth, Lewis and Tolkien had to make their journey to faith, to fantasy and to a world in desperate need of their voices. And before creating his mythical Lion C. S. Lewis discovered his dreams were less important than his calling. And his calling would change the world... In a time of war and chaos, doubt gives way to faith, fear gives way to courage, and friendship changes Everything! The Lion Awakes Art Three Agree Films.jpg|Three Agree Films 522151_354172551285568_963966293_n.jpg 428318_321648337871323_1549377174_n.jpg|Lord of the Rings 424455_317879581581532_1401160691_n.jpg|Narnia 412179_308639239172233_702332354_o.jpg 414084_317233281646162_801581105_o.jpg|The Elves leaving Rivendell 426012_317187544984069_288449353_n.jpg|The One Ring 417542_331075350261955_38583765_n.jpg|The writer of Narnia (C.S. Lewis) Trailer Category:2013 films